


In Sickness

by bellarose_writes



Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [12]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, OCD, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_writes/pseuds/bellarose_writes
Summary: Richie gets ill and Eddie struggles to comfort him.Originally posted on my Tumblr as a request.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723318
Kudos: 41





	In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr @bellarosewrites

Richie felt like he was dying. _Yes_ , he was probably being dramatic, but that didn’t stop him telling Eddie every two seconds. Eddie tried not to get angry, but it was hard not to when he was working in the office and he kept hearing the distant moans of Richie. For the fifth time in that day, Eddie pulled on his glasses and sighed as he opened up one of his spreadsheets. He began to type as he bit his lip. But then he heard,

“Eds… Baaaaaabe…” Eddie moaned loudly as he leaned back in his chair. He pulled his glasses back off as he scooted his chair back and shouted,

“Coming!” Eddie shuffled through the house angrily until he got to their bedroom. He leaned up against the door frame as he watched Richie lie in their bed, dramatically spreading out in a starfish shape under several blankets. He had his arm draped over his eyes as he pouted. Eddie couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Hey there,” Eddie said smiling and Richie removed his arm from his face and looked at Eddie.” What do you want?”

“Can you get me the remote?” Richie muttered.

“You’re kidding right?” Eddie argued, “It’s literally there!” Eddie pointed to the small table which had the TV on. The remote also sat on top of it. Richie pouted again and Eddie groaned. Eddie picked it up and wandered next to Richie, passing the remote to him. Richie was pale, paler than usual. His wild curly hair that had gone unbrushed or showered. 

“Thank you,” Richie mumbled as he took the remote off Eddie.

“Anything else?” Eddie sighed, crossing his arms. Richie reached his arms out and began to grab with his hands, pouting more.

“No,” Eddie said angrily and began to twist to turn away. Richie grabbed Eddie’s wrist, making Eddie raise his eyebrows at his boyfriend. 

“Please?” Richie whined, blinking his eyelashes. 

“I’m not getting ill,” Eddie muttered. Eddie pulled his hand away from Richie. Eddie felt awful but he couldn’t push the anxiety down. Eddie had got so much better with his anxiety to do with illness or mess. Richie had helped him off the unneeded medicine which he had taken for years, but sometimes the anxiety would creep back up. It had been bubbling up since last night when Richie started moaning about stomach aches and feeling nauseous. Eddie had slept on the couch after making sure Richie was settled. 

“Okay babe,” Richie said softly, letting his hand go trace down Eddie’s side. “Go back to work.” Richie smiled, and it made Eddie feel horrible.

———————————————

Richie didn’t bother Eddie for a while and Eddie got back to work, or at least he tried to. Eddie sat tapping the keys of his laptop, not really paying attention to what he was typing. He then heard, 

“Eddie… fuck… Eds!” Richies yells were more urgent, and Eddie quickly leapt up and ran through the apartment. 

“I’m coming, Rich!” Eddie shouted, his socks sliding on the wooden floor. He toppled into the room to see Richie throwing up into a bucket Eddie had given him that morning. Eddie watched Richie hunch over as he threw up. Eddie stopped, he felt panicked, he didn’t know what to do. Richie lifted his head up, his glasses falling down his nose. His eyes were tight shut but Eddie could see the tears falling down his face. Eddie rarely saw Richie crying, Richie was the sort of person who went into a room by himself during an argument when he could feel himself start to get emotional or when they watched a sad film, Richie would swear his eyes were just watering. But Eddie was looking at a mess of a man, shivering as he threw up. Eddie slowly walked over to him. The anxiety of the situation made Eddie feel like he was going to faint. But then something deeper within him took over.

“Rich?” Eddie quietly asked but Richie hurled again. “Jesus Christ.” Eddie quickly scooted onto the bed, picking up a blanket and wrapping it around Richie’s shoulders. Eddie kept his arm around his shivering boyfriend and with the other took Richie’s glasses off. Eddie rubbed down Richie’s back as he heaved again. Eddie pushed Richie’s curly hair back off his face. Richie sat up groaning and sniffing. “Are you ok baby,” Eddie gently asked. Eddie grabbed some tissues from the bedside table and whipped Richie’s mouth. 

“Thank you,” Richie muttered, “I thought you didn’t want to get ill?” 

“I don’t care,” Eddie said, leaning to kiss Richie’s head. He pulled Richie into his chest and hugged him tightly, letting them both sway. Eddie didn’t care, he meant it. Eddie didn’t care about getting sick because all he cared about was making sure Richie was safe. 

“I love you,” Richie mumbled, “so much.” Eddie clung to him tighter as he kissed the top of Richie’s head.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr @bellarosewrites


End file.
